


Welcome Home [BT]

by Kajune



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:50:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajune/pseuds/Kajune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As life continued to seem empty and sad for him, one face appears all so suddenly, much to his surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home [BT]

The rain is pouring down, each drop heavy against his skin. In no time the cheap clothes he worked to earn get soaked, leaving him to freeze under the cold temperature of tonight's tears. He doesn't stop walking though, nor does he begin running. His feet continue carrying him at an evenly slow pace. His expression is rather empty, sad almost, as his hands remain hidden in the pockets of his gray trousers, and his long white sleeves reveal the pale skin beneath.

A few cars drive by as he continues along the empty sidewalk, his eyes glued to the path ahead of him, yet there is nothing for him to run into. Buildings he pass are quiet, dark, and with no light shining from them. The moon is invisible under this downpour, and all that can be seen is the faint image of what is being buried under a thousand rain drops per second.

He walks, walks, and walks, with no goal in mind.

He did not start this walk with a goal, nor a plan. He is just simply walking, on and on, his mind void of thoughts while his heart beats steadily, keeping him alive and breathing.

As sorrow seems to start consuming his already unhappy life, a voice shouts out from ahead, finally bringing his eyes up from the pavement. Who could...

"Oi, Broly! Home time~!"

The loud, non-hostile voice of a long-time acquaintance is what shatters the dark, sullen world of Broly, a lonesome cleaner. His black eyes can somehow clearly see the smaller man, waving at him as he smiles optimistically. Even under the coat of rain, the raven's dark clothes stand out amazingly.

As both get soaked while standing a mere three feet apart, Broly can only poorly imagine what brought this rich, luxurious being back into his life, dragging him all the way from Las Vegas to greet him without a care in the weather, which is quite unlike him. Afraid he is seeing things again, Broly rubs his wet eyes against his wet sleeve, but the image of the older man remains clear...and real.

After a few moments, white sneakers start to dash, heading straight for the smiling raven. What becomes of their reunion is uncertain, for no man can see through the rain as the two meet, and head home.

This is how a beautiful relationship...begins.

 


End file.
